


excuse me

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: People try to tell Kara who she can and can not see....tryin Lena and Kara fic





	1. Chapter 1

Alex walked into the d.e.o to a stand of between Kara Clark and Hank . she noticed all the other agents standing there aw struck and if they were being honest with them selves crapping there pants.

Alex walked over to Vasquez " hey Susan what going on " Alex asked.

" oh you should have been here Alex Hank found out Kara has a girlfriend." Vasquez replied.

" so whats up with that " Alex asked.

" nothing really its who she is seeing its Lena luthor " Vasquez replied.

Alex looked at Kara and whispered " wow way to go Kara " she noticed Kara looking up smiling at her

" so how did superman get involved " Alex asked 

" he was here visiting and over heard Hank and the to of them started at Kara.

ah that would do it. it is know that Clark hate the luthors 

just as Kara was walking away from the two men Clark spoke " Kara i forbid you from seeing her and that is final " Clark spoke 

Alex could see Hank nodding with what Clark had said but then she saw Kara stop and then move her head from side too side Alex and Vasquez knew what this meant.

" how dare you kal-el you dont get to tell me who i can and cannot see i am the head of the house of el not you if i want to see Lena i will. remember you were a baby when you left krypton so sont tell me what to do " and she turned to Hank " and you i dont work for you i work with you so if i were you i would shut the fuck up " Kara finished 

" you know supergirl you need to calm down " Hank spoke 

" and you need to stay out of my business Hank remember i know you i saved you from Cadmus dont make me regret that " kara replied 

Alex looked towards Kara and noticed Clark getting annoyed and then he made Kara snap " youre mother Alura would be ashamed Kara " clark said 

Thats when it happened Kara lept forward and started punching Clark and kicking him. agents left the hall but Alex and Vasquez stayed to keep a eye on Kara just in case.

" Susan we need to stay and keep a eye on Kara " susan nodded at what Alex said.

" how dare you say that to me Clark i lost everything that day my mother father friends girlfriend my whole fucking world Clark " Vasquez and Alex could feel the anger rolling off Kara " you lost nothing like i have Clark you were a baby i even failed the final mission my parents gave me to protect you and you have the nerve to tell me what to do. leave the city clark leave my life you should be used to that by now i will always hate you clark " Kara finished.

as kara went to leave Hank spoke " youre done supergirl you are suspended ".

" ill make it easy for you i fucking quit " the room and Alex gasped as supergirl flew of Alex walked up to the two men " well done Clark and you Hank i am disapointed in you. you know what she lost. and you Clark i would leave before Astra finds out ". Alex finished as she walked of with Vasquez.

across the city as lena was walking towards her office she got a call on her phone from Alex her girlfriends sister " heyy alex what is up " she asked 

" she is okay Lena she just had a massive blow out at Clark and our boss She isnt in the best of moods write now. i dont know where she has gone but she will more than likely seek you out " alex spoke.

Lena knew it was bad " okay alex i will watch out for her " lena said 

" oh and Lena she quit the d.e.o today " Alex spoke the she hung up.

Lena walked to her office and sat down at her desk takeing out her phone to text Kara * Kara baby please talk me and Alex are worried about you *.

 

hey first kara and lena fic so yay ill try more soon if anyone intrested.


	2. sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is going to see a friend but needs to see lena first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to give pairing justice

Lena was sat in her office worrying about Kara no one had seen her in 2 days and everyone was worried about her. Currently Lena was sat on her couch with the news on when she notices the headline from catco. ( the flash returns ). Just then her phone went of.

" hey Lena it is Alex we still haven't found Kara yet but her friend just came to town." Alex spoke.

" are we talking about the flash its all over the news right now Alex who is he ". Lena asked.

" I won't tell you his name only that he is from another earth and saved Kara last year. I am on my way to you're office right now he is meeting me there okay bye Lena see you soon ". Alex said the hung up.

Lena tried Kara again * Kara please talk to me I need you with me. Don't shut me out baby *. Lena texted Kara.

Just then the was a flash and Alex and the flash were there in front of her. Lena surged forward and hugged Alex and then turned to meet the flash who looked at Alex and Lena noticed her nod at him.

He held out his hand just as he pulled his mask back. " hi I am Barry Allen ". He spoke.

" hi Lena luthor " Lena shook his hand.

As they were chatting they didn't notice the blond across the street look threw the window with her supervision.

Just then Alex got a call she noticed the number " Kara are you okay where are you Lena is really worried about you " Alex Said

" I am taking a bit of time Alex and please tell Lena I am sorry oh and say hi to Barry for me " Kara spoke.

The 3 people in the room looked at each other confused with each other the Alex put the phone on speaker.

" Kara please come back so we can talk Alex and everyone is worried I miss you baby " Lena spoke.

They could hear Kara sobbing a bit at that " I am sorry Lena but i just need space from everyone. I am tired Lena alex you all expect things of me. Okay maybe not you two but everyone else Kara fight this Kara go here Kara get me this. You know Alex the deo won't even let me own my own ship claiming it is there property. I am just sick of all of it one minute people are praising me next they hate me. So i am takeing sometime to my self i don't even get payed for my work not that i would ask but the offer would be nice ". Kara finished.

Just then Barry spoke " hey Kara come on talk to us i actually came to ask for you're help back home with a problem ". Barry spoke 

Alex was hugging Lena who was now crying. She knew that they loved each other with all there hearts and if she was honest she was a bit jealous. She looked at Lena then spoke.

" Kara i understand i do you are too good you have such warmth in you're heart that cant be matched. You found love with an amazing person. You have done things that cant be matched and meet people from other earths. Just know we are here for you no matter what." Alex finished.

" Kara honey " Lena spoke " please know that ill be here what ever you decide ill miss you and count the days till you return ". Lena finished.

Just then Barry spoke " Kara meet me in the place we met before ill take you too my earth " then Barry sped away.

Alex looked at Lena and then spoke " Kara just know ill watch Lena for you nothing will happen to her i promise you have my word ". Alex finished.

" i know Alex i trust you love you " Kara said before continuing" Lena i am sorry too have too go but i will be back if you can wait " Kara finished.

" i can wait " Lena said " now go be the hero you were meant to be i love you goodbye " Lena hung up and threw her self at Alex crying.

" Lena sorry she will be back ". Alex spoke 

Alex was worried that thing would change for Kara she was going on a mission where she could not go it made her heart break she always promised Kara it would be her and Alex always she quoted a line from a movie ( ride or die ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully people like this one if not I can only say sorry ill try better


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super girl in central city

Barry and Kara made it to his earth without much fuss. but Barry could tell his friend was hurting over something but didn't know what to do.

" hey Kara well this is it " Barry spoke.

They were standing outside starlabs and Kara had to admit she was kinda jealous barrys lair was impressive.

" nice " Kara said.

Barry looked at Kara and knew she was in a bad way mentally. Barry had heard from her sister that she had a fight with her cousin superman after being told she couldn't see Lena anymore. Barry did have a plan too help.

" hey Kara I have a few friends helping me out cisco and Caitlin they helped train me and my girl friend iris should be there as well ". Barry spoke.

" oh okay I guess I can meet them " Kara spoke.

Barry and Kara made it in to the lab and then Barry was attacked buy too female missles and one male.

" hey guys I wasn't gone that long was I oh hey look I brought someone to meet you ". Barry said.

It was then that Caitlin and cisco and iris noticed Kara standing there looking at them with a smile on her face.

" hi guys eh iam Kara or you can call me supergirl ". Kara said.

Caitlin was the first too move forward to greet there new guest and then decided to show her about. Just then there was a alert and Barry had to leave.

As Kara was watching she listened with her super hearing it seemed Barry was getting knocked about in central city and it didn't look good iris was the one too talk.

" god dammit he needs help grodd is killing him " iris said she could see barrys vitals spike.

" I can go help just point me in the right direction " Kara spoke.

Then the people in the room noticed she had changed into the suit. Cisco whistled and caitlin looked her up and down. Kara had a blush on her face.

" Kara just gi till you see a massive gorilla " cisco spoke.

Kara had been gone 30 seconds before she found Barry and the gorilla. Kara had to admit the the creature was impressive. Just as it was about to squash Barry she made her move.

" hey king Kong " Kara addressed grodd.

Grodd stopped his assault on Barry and turned on Kara but didn't get too do much before Kara knocked him out with one punch.

Everyone back at the lab were impressed with Kara.

A week latter they were all in the lab getting ready for cisco to open a portal for Kara too return home.

" hey guys thanks for the week but I have to get back you know see my sister and Lena but if you need me well you know where to find me ". She hugged them all and cisco went and opened a portal home and Kara left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all like this one its not really meant too be a crossover fic but I might add arrow maybe be if people would be interested in that but for now it will just be supergirl stuff for now till next time


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back but and Lena will get a scare

As Kara appeared back on her own earth she wanted to see Lena straight away but before flying of she decided too call her. After waiting a few seconds Lena picked up the call.

" hi Lena luthor speaking how can I help " Lena spoke. Kara skilled to her self.

" hey Lena I know I've been gone a week bit surely that isn't enough time to forget you're girlfriends voice. Kara spoke.

When Lena spoke next Kara thought she might go deaf " KARA " Lena shouted " where are you are you okay baby I missed you please come see me Alex has missed you to ". Lena finished.

" wow slow down I am on my way to yours right now just away to lift of ill be there soon ". Kara spoke to her girlfriend.

Lena had told Kara her assistant would let her right up when she gets there Kara was glad she just wanted to hug and kiss Lena as soon as she can. As Kara was nearing national city she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder she noticed kryptonite stick through her shoulder ( what the hell ) she thought she felt her powers fading fast. She called Lena again.

" hey babe sorry to call so soon yeah I ain't making the reception I am hurt could you do me a favour and move away from ur desk " Kara noticed Lena turn round and stand up.

" Kara what's wrong " Lena asked 

" kryptonite shard through my shoulder eh it hurts but this will hurt more " Kara finished.

Just as Lena was about too asked she noticed Kara apear flying over the top of the neighbouring building.

" Kara this window doesnt open and its Bullitt proof " Lena spoke.

She didn't get a response just then Kara smashed through the window and slid along the floor blood everywhere.

Just then Lena rushed to her " Kara baby please wake up ".

Lena grabbed her phone called Alex.

" Alex please come quick Kara is back she just smashed threw my window Alex she is hurt. There is blood every where " Lena shouted. " Alex she has a piece of krytonite sticking threw her shoulder " Lena finished.

" okay on my way make her comfortable I am on my way Lena protect her " Alex hung up.

Lena whispered ( on my life Alex )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey another one done hope people like it


	5. hurt and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is hurt and Lena and Alex are there for the recovery

Lena jumped when she has karas head in her lap when alex burst threw the door carrying a bag over her shoulder.

" Lena what happened " Alex asked she noticed all the blood.

Lena looked at Alex with hope in her eye she just started talking.

" I got a call from Kara saying that she was back from barrys earth and she would be here shortly and then she hung up " Lena said " then ten minutes later she called back just as she came over the top of that building " Lena pointed to a building " and then she gasped and told me she was going too crash and then she came threw my window with that in her shoulder " Lena finished.

Alex looked at Kara and noticed the shard of kryptonite sticking threw her shoulder. Alex was worried for Kara. Yes Kara had injuries before but for some reason she wasn't healing proper once it was removed.

" cant we take her to the deo " lena asked.

" whilst that would work its not a good idea at the moment as Clark is there looking for Kara " Alex spoke " hang on Lena all those labs lex had do you think that we could use one of them " Alex finished.

Lena looked at Alex and thought ( well there is one I kept for this purpose in case she is hurt but she was scared to admit it thinking Alex would be mad ).

" there is one we could use but before I tell you. I need you to know that I only kept it so if something ever happened to Kara and the deo wouldn't help she had somewhere that would suit her needs. " Lena said.

" Lena we will talk about this but if Kara trusts you I trust you if you hurt Kara ill kill you without mercy. But I know you love her as I do ". Alex spoke.

They rushed Kara too the new lab and set her down on the surgery table Alex started striping down Kara from her suit. She looked up at Lena blushing at what she was seeing alex laughed.

" what " lena asked noticing alex laugh.

" oh come on you've seen it before " Alex said.

" eh no I haven't we have not been that far " lena said.

" you're kidding they way she talks about you I thought you would have " Alex said.

To keep her from freaking out Lena kept talking " oh I a sure you Alex I've tried to get her pants off " lena laughed " but she seems a bit skittish about it " Lena finished.

Alex got the rest of karas suit off and noticed the wound " shit lena this is bad we might need help and scanning equipment " Alex said.

Lena then looked about and then remembered ( could it help I have to try ) lena then looked up and spoke " Icarus please scan Kara zor el deep tissue scan please look for all anomaly's damage known or Not known " lena finished.

" scanning please wait 5 minutes " Icarus spoke.

Alex looked at Lena and spoke " what's that an ai " Alex asked.

" he was something lex designed but never built I had it built and installed in this facility to help Kara I swear " lena finished.

They were waiting for the ai Icarus to confirm the results alex looked to lena and asked " so do you love her Lena " Alex asked.

" yeah I do.let me ask you the same thing " yeah I do Alex replied.

Icarus came back with the results both lena and alex head fell " Kara zor el will survive but she will be in a coma for awhile to let her body heal " the ai finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all like this one


	6. lena and alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex bond over kara

Alex Danvers knew that one day Kara would meet some body that would love Kara the way she did. At first she wasn't sure that Lena luthor was being honest about loving Kara. But as the days turned to weeks and weeks became a month she knew that Lena was being truthful.

" hey Lena how is she today " Alex asked entering the lab.

Things had been tough for Lena she knew she would always love Kara and this waiting was beginning to take its toll on her.

" hey alex there hasn't been much change but she has started muttering something in her sleep " Lena finished.

" what has she been saying " Alex asked.

" I am not sure it maybe kryptonian " Lena said " hang on " Lena said " Icarus play audio file 0131 " Lena finished.

Alex knew the help Icarus had been the ai could monitor karas vitals when alex and Lena couldn't be there and let them know something was wrong.

" playing audio file 0131 " Icarus spoke.

Alex and Lena listened to the file that was playing after five minutes it stoped.

" yeah that's definetly kryptonian. I cant understand it all we may need help " alex said.

" Clark is not coming here Alex " Lena said defensively.

Alex didn't want Clark here either he didn't care much to visit Kara when she was younger.

" no I wasn't talking about him Lena beside when it come's to kryptonian language he doesn't know his arse from his elbow " alex spoke.

" well who then " Lena said.

" we need Alura zor el karas mother " Alex finished.

" wait isn't she dead " Lena spoke.

" yeah she is but back at the deo Kara has a room that has a ai in it of her mother. It contains all the collective knowledge of karas mother it may be able to help " alex finished.

" then we need that a.i Alex " Lena finished.

Alex the spoke again " Icarus we are bringing someone to help you " Alex spoke " could you please keep monitor Kara please whilst we are away " Alex finished.

" with honour Alexandra I will protect her when you leave I will put this room into lock down as ordered " Icarus said.

As alex and Lena both went to leave they both looked at Kara and caressed her face they shared a look. It was then that Alex danvers and Lena luthor knew each others hearts as they bonded over there shared love for Kara zor el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hopefully this is good sorry if this is a bit long-winded it wasn't meant to be this long but I guess the ff pixie got to me


	7. Alura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes to see Alura and discovers the problem with Kara

Alex Danvers was a girl on a mission and when that mission was getting Kara awake and happy then no amount of jumped kryptonian was going to stop her.

As Alex rushed into the deo she was immediately stopped by hank and Clark.

" Alex where is Kara I need to see her " Clark said.

Alex ignored him and stared at hank waiting for him to talk.

" Alex please answer the question " hank said.

" why do the two of you care. Clark you abandoned her with my family as soon as you could then you tried too tell her who she could see. And you hank she quit working here so it really isn't you're business where she is now if you excuse me I have a job to do " Alex went to leave before hank spoke.

" I am still you're superior I can fire you for insubordination Alexandra " hank knew he over stepped with the look alex was giving him.

" you cant fire me hank only the director of the deo can and that isn't you " Alex finished with a smirk.

" whilst Lucy is away I am in charge " hank said.

" well hank its good I am back then isn't it Lucy spoke as she Strode into the room " Lucy said. " agent Danvers please follow me and we can talk " Lucy Said.

Hank and Clark went to follow but were stopped by Lucy " I said agent Danvers not you two " Lucy finished.

When they entered Lucy's office Alex visibly relaxed.

" so Alex want to catch me up " Lucy smiled as she asked.

So Alex sat and told her everything that happened over the last few weeks. Including the fight. Kara going with Barry.and her relationship with Lena luthor and to karas current situation.

" Lucy I know as director you cant do much to help but I need karas a.i to help also I need her stuff " Alex spoke.

" Alex you and Lena look after her this is you're new mission help her. this world and department owe her a debt that cant be possibly be repaid. And she is my friend now go retrieve her mothers crystal " Lucy spoke.

Alex got up to leave but was stopped by Lucy " let me know when you get sorted ill have her ship relocated " alex just nodded and left.

Alex walked to the room containing karas mother. She activated the a.i

" ah alex how is my daughter " Alura asked

" she is in trouble Alura. I failed her now she is sick and won't wake up " Alex said letting a teer fall.

" please explain " Alura asked.

Alex sat and told Alura everything that had happened.

" and you are helping her okay bring me to my daughter and ill help Icarus " Alura finished.

As Alex was leaving she was again approached by Clark " Alex I asked you where she is " Clark said.

Alex dropped the bag and rounded on him.

" you think you can tell me what to do Clark or tell Kara what to do. Well news flash you have no power over me or Kara if I were you id go back to you're little club and stay there " Alex finished.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icarus and Alura help our fallen hero return and Lena and Alex bond more over Kara.

Alex returned to the l corp building and was immediately let threw the door as she was walking past the desk she stopped at the counter and spoke.

" hey there Susie I have a list of people that aren't allowed up " alex said.

" ill have to run it by miss luthor first miss Danvers " Susie said.

Just as alex was about to argue there was a voice " that's okay Susie just take the list Dr Danvers gave you " Lena luthor said as she appeared.

" okay that's Clark Kent and hank henshaw of the deo is that right Dr Danvers " Susie asked.

" please just call me Alex Susie Dr Danvers makes me feel like my mum " Alex said with a chuckle.

Alex and Lena made there way towards the private elevator to get back up to Icarus and Kara. When the doors clossed Alex leaned her head against the door and looked to Lena ( I can see what Kara see's in Lena) Alex thought. She was brought out her thoughts by Lena her self.

" Alex did anything happen at the deo was there any problems " Lena asked.

" huh you could say that Clark was there and so was hank they weren't happy with me " Alex spoke " Lucy's back she gave me a mission " alex finished.

Lena looked sad that Alex might be leaving she needed all the help she can get.

Alex saw the look and smiled " my mission I to get Kara back on her feet " alex finished.

When they reached the room alex started setting up the equipment to set up Alura. When it was done she activated it.

" ah Alexandra I see we are here " Alura spoke.

" Alura this is karas girlfriend Lena and Icarus is the vi helping " alex finished.

" it is a honour to meet you Alura Kara speaks highly of you " Lena finished.

" the honour is mine lady luthor " Alura replied.

As they were talking Icarus came back with a status report " miss luthor Alexandra there has been no change in Kara Danvers she remains in a coma. I have been unable to detect the reason for her condition I am sorry " icarus said as she signed out.

Lena and alex sat Down by the bed containing Kara each holding a hand in there own.

" icarus have you detected all known chemicals or viruses in her system " Alura asked.

" Alura I have done that there is no known chemicals on this earth that could have done this to Kara " Icarus replied.

Alura looked at Alex and Lena and saw the love they both had for Kara ( maybe a tri then ) she decided to talk " lady luthor Alexandra please go rest you wont do my daughter any good burnt out " Alura finished.

Alex and Lena both got up and left the room both kissing Kara on the cheek.

When the got too the office Lena spoke 

" would you like a drink Alex " Lena asked.

" oh please thanks " alex replied.

Once Lena poured the drinks she sat across from Alex. She knew Alex cared for Kara and knew in exactly what way. It was the same way she herself cared for Kara so she just decided to ask.

" Alex do you love Kara " Lena asked.

Alex coughed her drink " of course I do Lena she is my sister " alex replied.

" no I mean do you love her as I myself do " Lena asked.

Lena could see Alex was struggling to answer the question that's when Lena knew she did.

" I am sorry Lena but I do I wont interfere in you're relationship tho " Alex said.

Lena now had a decision to make she could stamp her claim on Kara or she could consider alex joining. Oh Lena was not blind she found alex very appealing she was fit sexy and was loyal to Kara. They were quality's that she found she wanted.

Lena got up and walked towards Alex and motioned for her to stand when she did she asked.

" Alex I am going to do something and I don't want you thinking less of me. I love Kara but I find I have room in my heart for one more " Lena said 

Alex was looking in lenas eye " what do you mean " she didn't get to finish as Lena lent forward and kissed her passionately.

When she finished alex just uttered " wow "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short or not good as writeing these fics help relax my brain and I honestly didn't intend for it to be a 3 way relationship


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is still not waking up and Alex makes a decision

After the kiss Alex shared with Lena she walked back a bit shaking her head.

" Lena we cant I cant do this too her. Yes ill admit I love Kara with my all my heart and I could see my self falling for you to but I cant do this " alex finished.

" alex I understand I do and I do love Kara with all my heart and this not knowing when she will wake up I don't know how you do it " Lena spoke.

" oh that's easy to answer its because I love her and want her to live Lena and you do to. We will bring her back Lena and you can tell her you love her " Alex said.

30 mins later Alex and Lena headed back to the lab to get reports from Icarus and alura.

" miss Danvers shows a little change in her scans I have to agree with her mother Alura it as if she is dreaming I am not able to detect the poison " Icarus finished.

" I may have a answer maybe it could be black mercy venom " Alura said.

Lena heard Alex gasp.

" alex what's black mercy " Lena asked.

" its a abomination " Alura answered before continuing " it is a creation of kryptonians it if attached to its victim gives them a fantasy life before killing them. It was for this reason that it was outlawed by myself and the other council members " Alura turned to alex " how do you know about it Alexandra " Alura asked.

" about a year ago I went to karas apartment and she had one attached to her chest I had to enter her dream world to get her out " alex said.

Lena spoke " but there is no plant now just the venom so I ask what are we going to do " Lena finished.

Alex and Lena didn't know what to do but they didn't get to finish there sentence.

" mayday mayday l corp has been breached by a unknown force please vacate premises " Icarus spoke.

Lena rushed to a monitor and typed in a code to view what was happening in her building.

" shit Alex we are in trouble we have to get out of here " Lena spoke.

" we cant leave Kara we have to get her out " Alex Said frantically.

" my daughter will be safe Alexandra Icarus and my self will put this room into lock down " Alura said " now go Lena Alex " Alura finished.

Both girls kissed karas head and rushed from the room and out towards the exit but they didn't get very far and were stopped by men with guns.

" ah lady luthor and Alex Danvers we will enjoy killing you both just to cause supergirl pain " the leader said.

The girls didn't get to answer as there world went black.

Back in the lab Alura and Icarus were monitoring the situation. Alura knew she need to try something to wake Kara up.

" Icarus I have a plan but ill need ur help " Alura spoke.

" I am here to assist what is you're plan " Icarus spoke.

" we are going to kill my daughter " Alura finished.


	10. the end of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end a hero will rise and a friend will fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter

Alex and Lena woke bound too chairs in a room somewhere away from prying eyes where no body would find them.

" ah my head who the fuck hit me " Alex groaned.

" same asshole that hit me no doubt Alex " Lena said.

Just then the door opened and in walked the woman in charge. Lena took one look at her and said " unbelievable " Lena spoke.

" Lena you know this women " alex asked.

" oh yeah I do she is the reason it would seem that lex is a fucking bat shit crazy Alex Danvers meet my mother " Lena finished.

" ah Lena dear you know I don't want to kill you but I guess their is casualty's in war " mrs luthor spoke.

Mrs luthor turned to Alex Danvers and spoke to her " ah and little Alexandra you're father would be proud but sad to say he wont know that now will he " she finished.

" you know I can see why lex is a psyco if he came from you. I mean look at you. You think you are better than superman and supergirl like defeating them will help you " Alex said.

" ah miss Danvers don't you see I have already beaten supergirl that kryptonite shard was coated with black mercy venom " mrs luthor spoke " she will die soon if she isn't already dead " she finished.

" mother you are truly evil ill enjoy it when supergirl takes you down " Lena screamed.

" ah so you know where she is no matter she has know powers no one can help her now " mrs luthor said gloating.

" that isn't true you forgot one person mother one person that will stop at nothing to see her daughter rise again Alura zor el " Lena spoke.

Alex saw mrs luthor flinch at that.

" ah look Lena she is scared of a a.I what a joke you will be defeated by Kara with her mothers helps. Did you really think you would win against the entire knowledge of Alura zor el somebody smarter than all of us you are a joke " Alex spoke.

" joke or not miss Danvers fact is you're tied to a chair and I can do this " she signalled a guy who came forward and stomped on her knee alex screamed out in pain.

Back in the l corp facility Icarus and alura had managed to kill and bring back Kara zor el they were waiting for her too wake up.

" come on my child wake up you are in danger Alex and Lena have been taken from us " Alura spoke.

Slowly Kara started to wake up and noticed her surroundings and saw her mother.

" how what happened where am I and who has Lena and Alex " were the first words out karas mouth.

" Kara my child you were dieing when you crashed through lenas window. Alex came and assisted with you're condition but they had to retrieve me from you're facility to help cure you " Alura spoke.

" okay where is alex and Lena who has them " Kara spoke.

Kara got all the information needed location and a new suit " this is like you're aunt astras suit she wore on krypton we add kal els cape as well Kara and a device to help against kryptonite " Alura finished.

" mother I am thankful you were always there for me in here and always will be " Kara said.

Alura spoke " Kara you have great heartbreak coming my child but stand tall and have faith in you're loved ones for they will stand by you're side always as will I." Alura finished.

" ah miss zor el you're cells are not at a hundred percent yet so be careful you can be hurt " Icarus spoke " as a after thought leave via the window " Icarus finished.

Kara left the room and noticed three men standing searching rooms for her. Kara rushed forward and knocked them all out. She heard one of the radios cackle * report have you found supergirl * a females voice said.

Kara activated the radio " no but I have you now " Kara threw the radio to the ground and swan dived out of the window.

Kara headed towards the deo to inform director lane of her return and to inform her to stay away from the facility.

Lucy lane was sitting in her office when Kara stormed the deo building and into lucys office.

" Kara oh my god you are alive " Lucy said as she rushed forward and embraced her friend.

" hey Lucy yeah I am fine but Lena and alex were taken from l corp two days ago and I am going to retrieve them " Kara finished.

" Kara how can I help you " Lucy asked.

" honestly by staying out of my way Lucy I intend to raise the facility to the ground " Kara finished.

Lucy nodded to Kara " bring them home Kara " Lucy finished.

Just as Kara walked out the room she noticed the sword alex had made out of kryptonite she pointes at it " ill need that " she grabbed it and went to leave.

As Kara was leaving she saw Clark and jon.

" Kara where have you been what did Lena do to you " Clark asked.

" Clark get you're head out of you're ass Lena is the only reason I am still alive and if you don't move ill inform Lois you're marriage is a sham " Kara said raising her voice.

" it is not Kara I don't need permition to marry Lois " Clark said getting angry.

" you do kal el I am the head of the house of el you need my blessing and at this moment in time you will never have it. I see the great jor el hasn't informed his son of the family ways or rules such a shame really you are more human anyway you pretend you know my pain but you have no idea you are no child of krypton and never will be now fucking move " Kara finished.

Kara sped away from the deo towards her target to rescue alex and Lena as she was nearing her destination she knew she had to stop this madness.

Meanwhile at the facility Alex and Lena were being held in they were worried for there lives and not helping Kara but they had faith in Alura and Icarus. 

Just as alex was about to fall asleep the door opened " ah Lena Alex it seems as I was wrong supergirl is alive and on her way here where she will die by my hands " mrs luthor spoke.

" you " she pointed to a guard " they move kill them both " mrs luthor said as she left.

" Lena she is coming hang in there " both Alex and Lena had been beaten badly by there guards.

" shut it " the guard said as he hit Lena with his gun.

" oh big man are you hitting a girl that's down and tied up do you know who's coming here do you " alex spoke.

" who " the guard asked.

" oh this is too funny yeah her girlfriend supergirl and if I know her she is going to be pissed of " alex finished.

The guard looked worried then there was a knock on the door he walked forward " hello who is it " the guard spoke.

" hey there pizza delivery I have to deep dish peperoni pizzas for Lena luthor and Alexandra Danvers " alex and Lena snickered.

The guard didn't get to finish his sentance before the door was kicked in squashing him against the far wall.

" oh Lena Alex come in lets get you out of here " Kara said.

" Kara honey are you okay " Lena asked.

" not fully charged and my kryptonite shield has failed but ill be good " Kara spoke.

" Kara you came for us let me take point " alex spoke as she picked up a gun.

As they were getting towards the exit Kara stumbled over her own to feet.

" KARA " Lena screamed.

Alex spun round and rushed back towards Lena and Kara.

" come on Kara just a bit further we are almost out come on bluebird get up " Alex spoke

Kara laughed " you know I am supossed to be rescuing the two of you " Kara finished.

" ah well babe we help each other " Lena finished.

Just then Lena saw it happen a Cadmus grunt running round the corner behind them. Lena knew that Kara wasnt in any shape to fight either was Alex.

" come on lets move " Alex spoke.

Just as they neared the door they heard it a gun go off several shot of green kryptonite heading for Kara Alex saw Lena step in the path of the bullets so they wouldn't hit Kara.

" LENA " Alex and Kara screamed.

Before Lena died she threw a usb towards Alex and Kara " go my love ill see you by raos light again my " Alex dragged Kara away screaming.

" LENA " Kara was screaming.

As they got outside Kara handed alex a detonator " here alex you do it I cant " Alex took the detonator and pressed it and up went the Cadmus facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey no shouting I know Lena is dead but there will be a sequel


End file.
